The Beast and the Lady
by A Flying Tomato
Summary: 30 sentences about the relationship between the Lady of the Forest, and the werewolf, Swiftrunner


**1.) Human**

She had shown him the humanity hidden within himself; and ironically, he had returned the favor.

**2.) Savior**

She had so viciously attacked the Warden just to have his life spared.

**3.) Broken**

The deaths of so many of his kinsmen had left a crack in his defenses…but what had broke him were the tears that streamed down her face when she saw how many graves they had to dig.

**4.) Awkward**

She could've slapped him, and was going to, until she realized that he was being serious.

**5.) Cursed**

He would remain forever cursed if it mean that she would remain at his side.

**6.) Poetry**

"Please my Lady, stop laughing! I understand how horrible it was but please!"

**7.) Magic**

Sometimes, he wondered whether she was a mage or not; because he was certain that she had cast a spell over him.

**8.) Family**

His own flesh and blood had shunned him when they saw what he had become, but she gave him a new place to call home, and a new coven to call "family"

**9.) Killer**

He was so enthusiastic about the Warden's plan simply because killing the Dalish would mean that she would live.

**10.) Laughter**

She loved the rare moments when he would laugh and she wished he would do it more often, but she knew that he would never agree to this, he doesn't laugh in front of others; he laughs only for her.

**11.) Sing**

Had she not been a Forest Goddess, Swiftrunner imagined her becoming a bard; she had a beautiful singing voice.

**12.) Treachery**

He had killed one of his own brothers only once, and that was because the stupid bastard made her cry.

**13.) Blush**

She had never blushed before; but that changed the day he told her that she was beautiful.

**14.) Watchful**

"Warden, if you do not avert your eyes upwards, I cannot be held responsible for what Swiftrunner might do…"

**15.) Pain**

He had been stabbed, beat, bit, burned, and pierced with arrows; but nothing hurt worse than when he watched her make the ultimate sacrifice.

**16.) Guardian**

During the battle for Denerim, he was nearly killed when an arrow pierced his throat; he never told anyone that the darkspawn archer was aiming for her.

**17.) Desperate**

He needed relationship advice so badly that he even went to have a chat with the Rhyming Tree -- what a mistake that was.

**18.) Bath**

"Swiftrunner! Stop squirming! I can't have you running around the lair smelling like this!"

**19.) Mistake**

He had tried to hold her hand once, and received many painful splinters on his palm; of course that wouldn't stop him -- he had never been one to learn from his mistakes.

**20.) Swift**

She once had organized a race and he had been the one in last place; then, she shouted out that winner was to get a congratulatory kiss and he had ended up winning. That was how she decided on his name.

**21.) Memories**

Even after he became human once again; he found himself returning back to the forest often -- He could've sworn he heard her whispers within the wind.

**22.) Cuddle**

At night, it would often become cold within the lair and she found his fur to be an appropriate blanket.

**23.) Threat**

He had threaten to kill the crazed old mage within the forest; the old bastard had called her "fat"

**24.) Music**

Some nights, she would stay awake just to hear him howl to the moon; it was like music to her ears.

**25.) Respectful**

He had always been courteous, whenever they talked, his eyes never left her own; there was a gentleman beneath the beast, she just wished that more people would see it.

**26.) Scars**

He had received his scars during a hunt; the bear came out of nowhere and descended upon the Lady, he selflessly shielded her with his own body and received a gash across the face for it. From then on out; every time she caught glimpse of his ruined face, she was reminded that he would always be there protecting her.

**27.) Tears**

He believed he had forgotten how to cry; but when she was gone, he remembered.

**28.) Difficulty**

She was the Lady of the Forest, the spirit of the timberland, a Goddess, so to speak; and yet she found it nearly impossible to say just three simple words.

**29.) Comfort**

When their population began rising exponentially and the King ordered a cleansing, she realized that she had lost control and began to weep; but there she always had a shoulder to cry on, thanks to him.

**30.) Together**

When Ferelden's armies marched and her forest began to burn, they ran; and while their future was uncertain, they were sure of one thing; the two of them would see it through to the end, together.

* * *

**So my favorite quest in Dragon Age was the werewolf mission (being a lycanthrope fan and all) and so while i wanted to write an epic fic about the characters of Swiftrunner and the Lady, I realized that I already had too many fics unfinished and I doubt I'll ever find the time to balance out another one. So I figured a short little drabble would surfice.**

**Now as you can tell, I included the different endings to the werewolf quest; one where the curse is lifted and the Lady dies, and one where the Warden aids the wolves in killing off the Dalish and gaining an army of werewolves to his cause (just because I couldnt have the Lady die and...well...because an army of werewolves would be awesome, like the scene in "Rise of the Lycans") Now while I perfer sparing the Lady, I felt that having her die would offer many drama induced opportunities with Swiftrunner. So, yeah, whatever...**

**Now i hope you enjoyed my fic and I urge any other authors out there to write another story featuring this two. While Alistair/Cousland is a great couple and all, not every fic should be dedicated to them. Let's get some of the lesser known characters some attention, shall we?**

**A Good Day to You All**

**-Tomato**


End file.
